


Fishing

by trollfishprince



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on deviantART, Prequel to the movie, The Man in the Moon's POV, i wrote this in 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollfishprince/pseuds/trollfishprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this back in my early dA days, basically it's the Man in the Moon's point of view of Jack Frost's origin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishing

He sat on the moon with his long fishing pole to his side. He looked down below to see what was going on, on his mother’s planet Earth. All of his guardians were busy with work and Pitch Black wandered aimlessly near the southern part of Africa. From what it seemed, there was peace.

As he was lay there, Scorpio caught his attention. Scorpio twinkled, and motioned toward North America with one of his arms. The Man in the Moon peered over the edge of the moon to see quite a terrible sight.

A young man was holding his arm out to his sister, who was on a very thin layer of ice. In fact, both of them were in mortal danger. The scene was quite morbid.

The Man in the Moon reached for his fishing pole when Scorpio stopped him. He looked to Scorpio in protest but it was no use. Scorpio wanted him to watch this, but why? What was going to happen?

The Man in the Moon decided to follow Scorpio’s gesture. As he began to watch, he heard the other constellations whispering. The mutters and whisperings were stilled when the boy down on the ice made a move. The boy grabbed a long hooked piece of wood, which was almost a staff and grabbed his sister with it. He flung her around, throwing her away from the thin ice. However in his act of valor and selflessness he himself fell into the ice.

The sister’s scream pierced the heavens, “JACK!” she yelled. The constellations watched in silence, to see what the Man on the Moon would do.

Without second thought, the Man in the Moon grabbed his fishing pole, swung it behind his head, and cast it down to the Earth below.

Scorpio looked toward him quietly, as if it to ask “Are you sure you want to save him?” 

The Man in the Moon merely looked at him harshly, “Of course! I'm already too late, but there is one last thing I can do.” The Man in the Moon said nothing more to the constellations, trying to feel if he had gotten the boy. He felt something snag on his pole and pulled hard on it, fishing the young man out of the ice.

The constellations whispered again as he rose from under the ice, new life was visibly breathed into him. The Man in the Moon looked down and smiled at him. The boy looked up and in that moment, he was given his name.  
“Jack Frost.”


End file.
